rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
RuPaul's Parody Race: Season 1
Format This season used the "Lip-Synch For Your Legacy Format." It used the same challenges and lip-synchs as "RuPaul's Drag Race Season 1" but with "Snatch Game" It featured 10 Queens competing for the title of "America's (first) Fanmade Drag Superstar." Aja won the season and Stacy Layne Mathews was chosen as Miss Congeniality. Contestants Contestants Progress :█ The contestant won RuPaul's Parody Race. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant was eliminated in third place before the final lip-sync. :█ The contestant won the main challenge of that week, $10,000 and the Lipsync for your Legacy. The contestant eliminated another queen. :█ The contestant was in the top two winners of that week but ended up not winning the Lipsync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant was in the top that week but ended up not being in the top two of that week. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week but wasn't eliminated by the winner of the Lipsync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week and was eliminated by the winner of the Lipsync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant herself decided to leave the competition. :█ The contestant was chosen as "Miss Congeniality". :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the "Finale" episode, but was out of the running. Lipstick Choices Queen's Money Episodes Episode 1:' Drag on a Dime' Airdate: March 10, 2018 * Main Challenge:'' The queens are challenged to make high couture outfits with thrift store items * '''Top Two: '''Acid Betty and Lineysha Sparx * '''Challenge Winner:' Lineysha Sparx * Bottom Two: 'Carmen Carrera and Kandy Ho * '''Lip Synch Song: '"Supermodel" by RuPaul * '''Eliminated: Kandy Ho Episode 2: Snatch Game Airdate: March 11, 2018 *'Main Challenge: '''Celebrity impersonations in the Snatch Game *'Top Two: Aja and Stacy Layne Mathews *'''Challenge Winner: Aja *'Runway Theme: '''Best Drag Extravaganza *'Bottom Two: Acid Betty and Laganja Estranja *'Lip Synch Song: '''Anaconda by Nicki Minaj *'Eliminated: 'Laganja Estranja' Snatch Game Episode 3: Destiny's Girl Group Airdate: March 12, 2018 *'Main Challenge: '''Destiny's Child girl group battle *'Top Two: Acid Betty and Aja *'Challenge Winner: Aja ' *'Bottom Two: '''Jade Jolie and Nina Bo'nina Brown *'Lip Synch Song: '"We Break the Dawn" by Michelle Williams *'Eliminated ''': '''Nina Bo'nina Brown '' '' Before Aja reveals who she sent home after winning the lip synch, Nina volunteers to go home because she doesn't believe in herself. Girl Groups Episode 4: Queen's Of All Media Airdate: March 13, 2018 *'Main Challenge: '''The Queens are assigned famous talk show hosts and are to impersonate them in a talk show. *'Top Two: Robbie Turner and Stacy Layne Mathews *'''Challenge Winner: Robbie Turner *'Runway Theme: '''Flower Power *'Bottom Two: Carmen Carrera and Lineysha Sparx *'Lip Synch Song: ' "The Greatest Love of All''" by Whitney Houston *'Eliminated ''': '''Carmen Carrera Talk Show Hosts Episode 5: Mac Viva Glam Airdate: March 14, 2018 *'Main Challenge: '''Film a Mac Viva Glam commercial *'Top Two: Jade Jolie and Stacy Layne Mathews *'Challenge Winner: Stacy Layne Mathews ' *'Runway Theme: '''Red for Filth *'Bottom Two: 'Aja and Robbie Turner *'Lip Synch Song: '"Would I Lie To You?" by the Eurythmics *'Eliminated ''': '''Robbie Turner Episode 6: Drag School Of Charm Airdate: March 15, 2018 *'Main Challenge: '''Transforming a female fighter in their own image *'Top Two: Acid Betty and Lineysha Sparx *'Challenge Winner: Acid Betty ' *'Bottom Two: '''Jade Jolie and Stacy Layne Mathews *'Lip Synch Song: '"Stronger" by Britney Spears *'Eliminated ''': Jade Jolie''' Episode 7: Absolut Drag Ball Airdate: March 16, 2018 *'Main Challenge: '''Drag Ball featuring three looks: Swimsuit Realness, Executive Eleganza and Evening Gown Extravaganza (inspired by a certain flavor of Absolut Vodka). *'Top Two: Aja and Lineysha Sparx *'''Challenge Winner: 'Aja' *'Bottom Two: '''Acid Betty and Stacy Layne Mathews *'Lip Synch Song: "Shackles (Praise You)" by Mary Mary *'''Eliminated :' Stacy Layne Mathews' Evening Gown Flavors Episode 8: Grand Finale Airdate: March 17, 2018 *'Main Challenge: '''Recording a verse and filming a spot for Ru's latest video *'Eliminated: Acid Betty''' *'Top Two: '''Aja and Lineysha Sparx *'Runway Theme: Wigs on Wigs on Wigs *'Lip Synch Song: '"Cover Girl (Put The Bass In Your Walk)" by RuPaul *'''Miss Congeniality Winner: Stacy Layne Mathews *'Runner-Up: '''Lineysha Sparx *'Winner of RuPaul's Parody Race Season 1: Aja''' Dusted or Busted Scores Scoring System Contestants get points based on how they place in that episode. Thier total value is then divided by the number of episodes they've been in. Refer to box below for point values. See here for Nick's Drag Race Dusted or Busted page. Trivia *Lineysha Sparx and Acid Betty are the first queens to win a challenge. **Lineysha Sparx is the first to win a lip synch and send a queen home. *Kandy Ho is the first queen to sashay away in the show's history. *Aja and Acid Betty are the first queens to win two main challenges. **Aja is the first to win two main challenges and two lip synchs in a row. *Nina Bo'nina Brown is the first queen to leave the competition voluntarily. *Stacy Layne Mathews is the first queen to win three challenges, (although she only won one lip synch). *Robbie Turner is the first queen to be eliminated after winning the main challenge, the week before. *Jade Jolie is the second queen to leave after winning. *Aja is the first winner in the series' history *Stacy Layne Mathews is the first queen to be Miss Congeniality. Category:Seasons Category:Nick's Drag Race Category:Nicholas424 Category:RuPaul's Parody Race